The Myths of Camelot 2
by The Chuckinator
Summary: Twenty years has passed since Sonic came to Camelot and defeated Morgan Le Fay, along with Mordred. The mythical creatures have been living in peace, but that peace is shattered when Mordred returns and threatens to take over the kingdom. Sonic and his knights must band together once again to defeat the evil Cerberus, or all of Camelot will be lost.
1. The King of Camelot

The Myths of Camelot 2

By ThaRebelHunter and Chuckinator

Chapter 1: The King of Camelot  


Twenty years had passed since Sonic had killed Morgan Le Fay. Mordred was still imprisoned on Avalon, and the mythical creatures were doing well with their lives in Camelot. A smile formed on the male griffin's beak as he looked at his family.

" How do you like Camelot?" He asked Swift.

Swift smiled. "It's great."

Percival laughed next to them, before flying closer to her son. "Camelot is an amazing place."

Sonic smiled and somehow managed to nuzzle her. They flew back to the castle and landed. A bird screech sounded out, causing Sonic to look up and smirk at the large, black bird flying toward them. He watched it land and flap its wings. It looked at him and bowed.

"King Sonic, how was your flight?" Shadow said respectfully.

"It was good," he said. "How are you doing, my knight?"

"The other knights and myself are fine my lord," Shadow said stiffly, a smile threatening to appear on both the griffin and phoenix's beaks, "There have been no attacks or sightings of anything suspicious." Finally, both of them cracked and began laughing.

"You don't need to treat me formally, although I prefer that you do."

It nodded. "Very well Sonic, If it's alright, I'm going to treat as I treated you before we came here...it feels odd, treating you formally." The phoenix chuckled.

Sonic smiled and nodded. "That's fine."

Shadow dipped his head to Sonic before flying back to his post. The King of Camelot smiled and walked into the castle. He saw Knuckles walked up to him.

Knuckles bowed, then spoke to his king. "My king, how was your flight?"

Sonic intertwined his tail with his wife's tail as he answered. "It was good," the griffin said. "How are the others?"

"They are doing well."

He smiled and turned in Gawain. Gawain bowed. Sonic smiled, waiting for the werewolf to speak. "We were wondering if you have any orders, Your Majesty," he said.

Sonic shook his head, and Gawain bowed. At the sound of someone clearing their throat, Sonic and the others turned to see Galahad.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

Galahad turned to Gawain. The werewolf nodded, and Galahad spoke. "I just wanted to remind you that the full moon is tonight."

Sonic's eyes widened and he nodded. "You'll be transforming as well as Gawain, right?"

Galahad bowed and nodded. "Yes my lord. Lamorak will need to be with Knuckles for him to be able to control himself, and Lancelot with me."

"Very well. I shall see you tomorrow, then."

Gawain and Galahad bowed. Galahad sighed, then turned to Gawain with a smile. "I guess we should go find those two before the sun sets."

Gawain nodded and walked off. The saw Lamorak and Lancelot in the Great Hall; the panther and dragon saw them and smiled.

"Hello you two, are you ready to set out for the forest then?"

"We are," Gawain said. He and Galahad smiled and followed them. Gawain looked at the other knight. "How come you don't have control in your other form anymore?"

Galahad signed. "I asked Merlina about that, she thinks that my werewolf side just became more prominent over time, and more of the curse's effects started to appear."

Gawain nodded, and they ran out into the forest. Soon, the full moon appeared and they began to transform. Lancelot and Lamorak had followed close behind, and waited patiently for the transformations to finish. The werewolf and Zingore raised their heads to the moon and let out a howl and a roar. They both turned to face Lamorak and Lancelot, and wagged their tails. The dragon and panther smiled, then growled at them.

_Let's hunt,_ Gawain said telepathically.

Galahad growled his agreement.

_That sounds good,_ Lamorak smiled.

_Sure, I am hungry,_ Lancelot said as he nodded in agreement.

They nodded and ran into the forest. The four creatures sniffed, catching the scent of prey. Gawain, Galahad, Lancelot and Lamorak dropped into crouches, stalking forward until they came upon a herd of deer. They watched the deer hungrily. Gawain pounced on one and cracked it's neck. The other deer went into a panic, trying to escape, but to no avail. Galahad, Lancelot and Lamorak had blocked off any escape for the small herd. The creatures killed them and dragged their bodies into the forest. Then they began to eat. In a short time, all that was left of the deer was a pile of bones in the clearing they were eating in.

_That was great,_ Gawain said.

Galahad swiped his tongue over his mouth and smiled. _It was._

The werewolf nodded and raised his head to the full moon, letting out a long howl. Galahad joined him, and after a moment, Lancelot and Lamorak joined in with a roar and a yowl. They yawned and looked at each other.

_Have you considered making your Zingore form permanent,_ _Galahad?_ Gawain asked. _I'm thinking about doing that._

Galahad thought it over. _I might. I like this form, but I also like my hedgehog form._

The werewolf nodded. _What about you, Lamorak?_

Lamorak shook his head. _I'm not sure, I have three different forms. I think I'll remain as I am, instead of making one of them permanent._

_That's fine._

Gawain yawned and lay down, putting his head on his paws. Soon, he and the others were all asleep.


	2. A New Family

Chapter 2: A New Family

The next morning, Gawain and Galahad turned back to normal. They walked back to the palace and saw Sonic and the other mythical creatures. Sonic spotted them and smiled as he walked over to them.

"Did you have a nice night in the forest?" He asked.

Gawain nodded. "It was nice," he said with a smile. "How are the others doing?"

Sonic looked at the other creatures. "They are doing well," he said.

Silver chuckled. "That we are."

Gawain and Galahad looked over to see a Pegasus. It walked up to them, its hooves clopping on the ground.

Galahad smiled. "Hello Silver."

The Pegasus dipped its head and flapped its wings. "It's good to see you Galahad. You had a good night in the forest I presume?"

"How are things with Blaze?" Gawain asked. "You two are in a relationship now, right?"

The Pegasus nodded. "Yes, we are." Silver smiled.

"You two have a child now?"

Silver smiled proudly. "Yep!"

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Cristina."

Gawain nodded. "That's a nice name. How old is she?"

She's two years old." Sliver smiled again. "She's adorable."

"What is she?"

"She's a Chimera," Blaze said as she walked up.

Galahad smiled. "Does she share any similarities to Silver?"

"She has feathered wings and some other traits."

"She sounds adorable."

"Would you like to see her?" Blaze asked.

Galahad smiled and nodded. "I would love to," He turned to Gawain, "Are you coming?"

The werewolf nodded and walked off. They followed Blaze and Silver into a room where they saw a baby chimera. It looked up at them. Cristina giggled and padded over to them.

"Hi," Gawain said. He smiled and began to pet her. She looked at him and chirped, then saw her parents.

Cristina purred happily and ran over to them, nuzzling them lovingly. Blaze smiled and licked her daughter. Silver walked over with a smile on his face, and draped a wing over his wife. Galahad and Gawain bowed and left. They walked into the great hall, and Sonic saw them.

"How are Silver and Blaze?" He asked.

Galahad smiled. "They are well my lord. They are with their daughter right now."

Sonic smiled as well. "I want you two to go see Nimue; she needs to tell us about Mordred and what he's doing."

Galahad nodded. "We will do that with all haste, my king."

Sonic smiled and watched Gawain and Gala had leave. Shadow and Lancelot flew in, bowing before their king. Lancelot spoke first. "Is there anything you wish us to do, my lord?"

The King of Camelot thought about it. "Yes. I want you to patrol the kingdom."

Shadow nodded. "Very well."

They flew off. Sonic smiled and walked around, finally laying down outside. He yawned contently. The griffin smiled and went to sleep. Galahad and Gawain were within the forest, making their way the Nimue's lake in their wolf forms. The Zingore looked at Gawain, wondering how Knuckles was doing.

_Gawain, can I speak to Knuckles?_

Gawain nodded and gave Knuckles control. _What do you want?_ He asked.

_I just wanted to see how you're doing._

Knuckles smiled. _I'm fine,_ he said. _I've been serving the king and doing my duties. Gawain is usually in control but lets me come out sometimes. I don't mind, though._

_That's good._ Galahad smiled.

The wolf nodded and let Gawain take control. Gawain shook himself, then took off running again, Galahad following close behind. They soon came to the Lady of the Lake. The unicorn smiled at them and nodded.

_"We need to speak with you, Nimue,"_ Gawain told her.

Nimue nodded. "You wish to check upon the condition of Mordred's seal correct?"

The two wolves nodded. Nimue walked over to the water and looked into it. She could see Mordred still on Avalon, not even bothering to escape. The seal above him was there, but it was weakening. She frowned and walked back to the two wolves. "The seal is weakening; tell the king that I think it would be best to go to Avalon and recast the seal, that should bring it back to full strength."

_"We'll do that,"_ Gawain said.

The unicorn nodded and watched them leave, then looked at the pool once more. She frowned as she saw Mordred was now striking at the seal, weakening it further. "Please hurry to the king, you two..."


	3. Tails' Mistake

Chapter 3: Tails' Mistake

Once they got back, Galahad ran up to the king. "My lord, Lady Nimue told us that the seal is weakening, she advised us to go to Avalon and recast it."

Sonic nodded. "Of course," he said. "We'll do so at once."

Galahad nodded. "Shall I get the others?"

"Immediately."

Galahad bowed, then ran into the castle calling for the others. He explained to them what was needed and they all left. Lamorak was flying them to Avalon in his Roc form, going as quickly as possible after having picked up Nimue and hearing the disturbing news of Mordred attempting to break the weakened seal.

"What do we do once we get there?" The Kyuubi asked.

Nimue answered Tails. "Merlina and I will strengthen the seal as best we can with our magic. We will also use the swords' power to help. Unfortunately, we no longer have the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds' power as we had to send them back to your time."

Tails nodded. "Very well."

Nimue nodded, then looked ahead to Avalon, which was rapidly approaching. Soon, they arrived. Everyone landed, and Gawain growled. He looked at the barrier and saw Mordred. The Cerberus walked up to them and growled. Gawain, Galahad, and Tails growled right back at him, causing him to smirk.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked him.

Mordred laughed. "Enjoying island life."

Sonic nodded and saw that Nimue was restoring the barrier. He just had to keep Mordred talking. From the corner of his eye, he watched Merlina join her with the swords. Mordred saw this and growled.

"So...you've come to repair the barrier then?" Now a smirk appeared on his face. "I'm afraid you're too late!"

He roared and began to attack the barrier. Sonic's eyes widened in shock and he screeched. The knights all advanced, ready to stop Mordred if the barrier shattered. The Cerberus roared once more and ran at the barrier, shattering it upon impact. Tails roared, and lashed him with his tails, then wrapped his tails around the Cerberus' legs and tripped him. Mordred roared and lunged at the Kyuubi. Tails snarled in his face and snapped at him, catching one of his middle head's ears and tearing it clean off. Mordred howled and snarled. The Cerberus bit Tails' face, wounding him deeply and tearing his ear off also as well as gouging out both eyes. Tails howled in pain falling back as Lancelot roared and took to the air, blowing fire at Mordred. Sonic rushed to Tails' side, Screeching for Merlina and Nimue. They all looked at Mordred, then vanished and appeared in the castle.

"Can you heal him?" Sonic asked.

Merlina and Nimue shook their heads. Tails howled in pain, his eyeless sockets squeezed shut, blood leaking from beneath them and his ear. The blind and deaf kitsune growled angrily. Sonic gulped and looked at Nimue.

"What can we do?"

Nimue sighed. "He still has one ear, I could possibly enhance his hearing in that ear." The unicorn glanced at him. "So, is that what you want me to do, Tails?"

"If you are certain...I will take my leave. Farwell my king." Nimue turned, about to head off to the lake she called home as a sudden growl from Tails stopped her. The unicorn looked at the kitsune with confusion.

"Wait, I've changed my mind. Please do it." He growled.

Nimue nodded. It would be temporary, and after it wore off he'd be deaf. The unicorn sighed and cast the spell. Tails gasped as his hearing ability suddenly doubled, allowing him to hear even the smallest of sounds. "Thank you Lady Nimue! This is amazing!"

The unicorn sighed. "Tails, this spell is only temporary, after it fades, you will be deaf. However, I can teach Merlina the spell, and as long as she casts it before the previous spell fades completely, the spell will hold."

The kitsune shook his head. "It will be fine. I'll get used to being deaf and blind."

Nimue smiled and left. Sonic looked at his little brother sadly. "Will you be okay?"

Tails looked around. "Who said that?"

Sonic sighed. "It's me, Sonic."

The kitsune frowned. "Where are you?"

Sonic sighed again, deciding to find a way to help Tails locate things even after his hearing faded away as he answered him. "I'll help you," he said.

Tails nodded gratefully in the direction Sonic's voice was coming from, which was in front of him. He took a shaky step forwards, but lost his balance and fell. The kitsune whimpered; because of his missing ear; his balance was off. Sonic stared at him sadly, then helped him up. The giant fox whimpered. He looked around, wondering where he was. Sonic sighed.

"Tails...can you hear me?"

The kitsune winched visibly, then turned his head toward Sonic. "Please, don't screech like that! My hearing is doubly as powerful at the moment, your screeches are much louder now!"

"Sorry..."

Tails sighed, then smiled. "It's alright my King."

Sonic smiled as well. "Nimue told me that the spell would only last a few days."

The kitsune looked at him. "That is fine."

"I wish this didn't happen to you," he said.

Tails sighed. "It was my own fault, I rushed in before everyone else. Don't blame yourself."

The griffin smiled. "I don't, and neither do the others. We'll help you when you've lost all your senses."

"Thank you Sonic, at least you'll all be able to speak to me through telepathy when my hearing fades." A thought suddenly struck Tails, causing him to smile. "Sonic, I have been much more sensitive to vibrations every since I lost my sight, and I'm certain I will be even more sensitive to them when my hearing fades. I could sense when you walked over to me, but I couldn't pinpoint where you were exactly. Maybe, just maybe I could learn to use vibrations to 'see' things."

"Like Daredevil?" Sonic asked, smirking.

Tails smirked and twitched his tails. "I guess so, yeah."

Sonic chuckled also.


	4. Miles' Transformation

Chapter 4: Miles' Transformation

Night turned into day, and all the mythical creatures woke up. The two wolves, Gawain and Galahad, had gone out early to hunt and were out when Sonic and the others woke. Sonic noticed this, and shook his head with a smile, those two could eat enough for all of them! The king stood and walked out into the courtyard. Swift and Percival were out there already.

"How have you two been?" He asked.

Percival looked at him. "I've been fine; so is Swift."

Swift smiled and nodded. "I'm doing well," the teenage griffin said.

Sonic smiled. He nodded, and saw that the other knights were getting up as well. The king screeched to get their attention, and spoke. "Mordred has escaped his prison," he said. An immediate uproar answered Sonic, which he silenced with a single screech. "Enough," he said. "Mordred is coming to take his revenge, and we need to be ready."

Lancelot sighed. "What would you have us do, my King?"

"Find Miles and have him repair our armor. Also, Tails is now blind and deaf. I want everyone to treat him the same as he was before. Someone needs to guide him from now on. The blacksmith can do that." The others nodded, about to go about their duties, when Sonic remembered Tails' idea from yesterday. "Tails, you said that you can use vibration to sense things?"

Tails nodded. "I can use it to sense movement, but I will have to train myself to be able to pinpoint things exactly, I might even be able to fight again if I can learn to use vibrations to sense incoming attacks."

"That would be helpful," Sonic said. "Miles will be your guide. is that okay?"

"Of course."

Sonic nodded. He walked up to Miles and saw him. "May I speak to you?"

The two tailed fox nodded. "Of course my king, what do you need?"

"You know the Kyuubi, Tails, your doppelganger? He has become blind and deaf, and I would like you to be his guide."

Miles gasped, he hadn't known as he'd gotten back just then, having gone into town to get supplies for his forge. "Very well my king. I will do that."

Sonic smiled. "Thank you, Miles."

The Blacksmith nodded, the went to find Tails. The king followed him, and Miles saw the kitsune. He looked at Tails in pity and walked up to him.

Tails growled. "Who's there?" He asked.

Miles scolded himself, remembering that Tails couldn't see him. "It's me, Miles."

(The kitsune looked around. He whimpered, his hearing had faded overnight, and he couldn't hear anything. "I can't hear you!"

Miles' eyes widened in shock and he looked at the king. "My lord, he can't hear me! What do I do?"

Sonic shook his head sadly. "There's nothing you can do."

Miles sighed, then perked up as an idea came to him. "Can't you all speak to each other telepathically because you're mythical creatures? What if I become one?"

Sonic thought it over, then nodded. "That'll work," he said.

Miles bowed. "I will go and speak with Merlina then."

He walked away and saw Merlina. The sorceress looked at him and smiled.

"What do you want, Miles?" She asked.

"Could you give me a Mythical Creature form, Lady Merlina? I've been appointed as Tails's guide, but he can't hear me, if I can transform into a Mythical Creature, then I would be able to speak to him telepathically," He paused. "however, I will need to be able to transform back and forth, I'm the Blacksmith, and that means I need my hands."

"Of course. How about a kitsune like Tails?"

Miles nodded. "That sounds good."

Merlina smiled and cast the spell. Miles closed his eyes as the spell made contact, and waited for the transformation to begin. A few minutes later he had become a kitsune. But something was different...He was a female. Miles growled in shock, looking herself over before turning to Merlina, who was just as shock as she was. "What happened? Why am I female?!"

"I...I think it's because of the form you're in. Usually in folklore, Kitsunes are female."

"Then why didn't Tails become female?" Miles questioned mildly. Merlina didn't have an answer for that and sighed, deciding that her spell must have been flawed in someway.

"He does have a female form but doesn't use it that much," Merlina said. "Kitsunes can shapeshift, you know."

"They can?" Miles blinked. "I'm going to see if I can shapeshift back into a male then."

She closed her eyes and turned back to normal. When she opened them, she was shocked to see she was still female. Miles shrugged and became a kitsune again.

"I guess I'm stuck as a female then." She sighed and turned to leave when Merlina stopped her.

"Do you want to change your name or stick with Miles?"

The kitsune paused and looked back at her. "Miles is a male name, so why not?" She sat down and thought it over, tails twitching. She smiled as she thought of something. "What do you think of...Selim? It's Miles backward."

"That's a good name."

Selim smiled. "I think so too. Thank you, Merlina."

"You're welcome. What do you think about being a female?" The sorceress asked.

"It will take awhile to get used to, but it's interesting." She sighed and left.


	5. Permanent Transformations

Chapter 5: Permanent Transformations

When she got back to the great hall, the Knights looked at her. They were all shocked to see that she was now female.

"What happened to you, Miles?" Sonic asked.

She shook her head. "That's not my name now, It's Selim. Merlina transformed me into a Kitsune, but I became a female as well."

"That's interesting. Tails has a female form too."

"Merlina told me. But my female form is permanent."

Sonic nodded. Selim walked over to Tails, who was still looking around and yelling.

_Tails,_ she said telepathically. _Can you hear me?_ The kitsune nodded. _Alright. Sonic has asked me to be your guide, so I'm going to do my best to help you, okay?_

The kitsune nodded. _Of course. How are you going to help me?_

_We're going to work on sensing vibration in case you're ever attacked again,_ Selim said, walking around the kitsune.

_All right._

He concentrated and looked around. He felt something to his left, and jumped in the air as Selim charged at him. Tails landed on his feet and nodded. He was impressed, as was Selim.

_Very good. Now, AGAIN!_ Selim yelled, charging again. The two trained for a while before stopping. Selim smiled and licked Tails' face. _Very good. You will have no trouble avoid attacks. But I don't think you are in any state to fight,_ Selim said.

_I know,_ Tails told her. _I can't do what I used to now. You'll have to help me._ He sniffed. _At least my sense of smell isn't gone. You have a more feminine scent, Miles. What happened?_

_It's Selim now. Merlina cast a spell on me to change me into a kitsune as well, but something happened, and I was changed into a female,_ Selim responded.

Tails smiled and became female as well. _It's because Kitsunes are normally female in folklore,_ she said.

Selim nodded in understanding. _What is confusing is why you didn't get changed into a female when you changed. You can control your gender, but I'm stuck as a female._

The other kitsune smiled. _I won't be able to much longer. My female form is becoming permanent. It's only natural._

_Took it long enough,_ Selim laughed.

Tails laughed as well and nodded. She walked up to Selim and licked her. _Thank you for helping me._

Selim blushed. At that point, Sonic walked in to see the two kitsunes very close to each other. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"I...sorry," the king said, and left.

Tails and Selim looked at each other, blushing. They smiled and lay down to sleep, cuddling next to each other. Sonic walked back to the castle. Shadow saw the startled look on his face.

"What's wrong?" the phoenix asked.

"Tails and Selim were having a moment," he said. "I'm pretty sure they're falling for each other."

"Interesting," Shadow said. "It seems a little odd, because they are practically the same person, just from different dimensions. But I don't see anything wrong with it".

"Neither do I. Even if they are the same gender now, it doesn't matter. They love each other, which is fine with me."

Shadow nodded. "So what now? Do we just keep patrolling and hope Mordred just walks into town and attacks?" Shadow asked.

The griffin thought about it. "We'll get some sleep for now and patrol tomorrow."

"Alright. Good night, my king," Shadow said, bowing.

Sonic nodded and walked into the courtyard, then fell asleep as well. The next morning, he woke and saw that the two wolves, Galahad and Gawain, had gone into the forest. He smiled; they had been sleeping there and spending more time in the forest.

"Ready for patrol?" Lancelot asked, coming out of the castle.

"I am," the griffin said. "Do you know where Shadow and Lamorak are?"

"They went with Gawain and Galahad. Shadow was interested to see them hunt."

Sonic nodded. He looked at Percival and Swift. "Want to go for a flight?"

"Yeah!" Swift said, excitedly.

The king smiled. He let out a loud screech and flapped his wings, rising into the air. Swift and Percival followed him. As they flew around, Sonic saw Shadow and Lamarok coming out of the forest, with Gawain and Galahad on Shadow's back. The two wolves growled and dropped to the ground. They looked at Sonic and grinned wolfisly.

"Something go wrong?" Sonic asked

"No idea," Shadow said, panting. "One moment they were fine, next thing I knew they were rolling on the ground, trying to rip each other apart!"

_We were just playing,_ Gawain said. _Our wolf instincts are growing stronger._

_Doesn't mean you have to rip each other's throats out!_ Lamarok said, scowling.

_We were fighting over territory. You know that Galahad and I have become wolves permanently. Since we're both living here in the forest, our wolf instincts have become stronger._

"Interesting. When did they become permanent?" Shadow asked.

_A few days ago,_ Gawain said. _Lamorak's leviathan form is also._

"So he can no longer change?" Percival asked, looking at Lamarok.

Lamorak looked at them and shook his head. _I can't. I'm a leviathan forever, but I don't mind. I need to be in water, though._

"Go ask Merlina to see if she can cast a spell on you. She could possibly make it so you don't have to be a water, or she could cast a permanent ball of water around you" Sonic suggested.

Lamorak smiled. "I could just swim in the lake here."

The king thought about it and nodded. "You couldn't help us fight, so we'll have to find something else for you to do," Sonic said.

The leviathan nodded and dove in the water, creating a large wave that drenched the others.


	6. Mordred Returns

Chapter 6: Mordred Returns

At that point, Knuckles took control and perked up sniffing the air. _Mordred,_ he growled.

The other creatures growled.

"Where?" Sonic asked.

Gawain took control again and looked at the king. _He's approaching the west gate. And he's got other creatures with him,_ he said.

"What kind of creatures?"

_Can't tell from here. But we should be cautious._

Sonic sighed and nodded. "Let's go."

The creatures flew over the town, as the townsfolk ran about, panicked. Mordred walked up to the castle and roared. "The time of my ruling will soon being. King Sonic! Come out and battle me!" he shouted.

The griffin walked out and screeched. "I am here," he said. "What do you want?"

"For you to die!" he growled.

Sonic smirked. "You're going to die, not me." The griffin looked at the creatures that surrounded him. There was a dragon, a cerberus, a chimera, and his two guards, which were also griffins. "Where did you find these creatures?" The king asked.

"These are creatures who were banished to the Underworld for their crimes and other reasons. They have agreed with me that the king should fall and that I should rule," Mordred said, smirking.

Sonic glared at him. He screeched as his own knights came out. "I am the rightful king. You shall not take the throne!" he said, and the others agreed with their own roars, screeches and growls.

The Cerberus laughed. "It's my right!"

"Your right was thrown out the window when you worked with Morgan!" Sonic shot back, advancing.

Mordred growled. "I've come for my revenge."

"You won't get it!" Sonic yelled, and flew at Mordred.

The Cerberus lunged at him, it's three heads catching the griffin in its jaws. Percival swooped after Sonic and slammed into Mordred's side, making him let Sonic go. Mordred roared and looked around. He saw Swift and grinned. The Cerberus snatched the griffon from the air. It screeched in fear as Mordred started to run away with him.

"Swift!" Sonic yelled. He ran after it and screeched. The dragon working with Mordred, who was a deep green color, blocked the king's way. It growled at him. "Get out of the way!" Sonic screeched.

"No one touches Master Mordred!" it growled. Suddenly, Lancelot smashed into the dragon's side, and proceed to spew fire all over it.

The dragon roared and began to fight with Lancelot. They fought as Sonic sighed, then flew back to the castle. Selim and Tails were waiting for Sonic when he arrived. Selim saw the upset look on the king's face.

"My son has been kidnapped!" He screeched in anger.

_Is someone there?_ Tails asked Selim, as she sensed movement.

_It's the king,_ Selim told her. _His son was kidnapped._

As Tails moaned, Sonic landed and started pacing back and forth. The griffin looked at the two females and screeched again, then flew off.

"Where is he going?" Silver asked.

Selim jumped, having not noticed him walk out of the castle. _It's complicated. I'll tell you later,_ Selim said, sighing as Tails started whipping his head around again as he sensed Silver.

_Who's there?_ She asked.

_It's Silver this time. We need to more on your vibrations so you know who is around you,_ Selim said, as Silver looked confused at the two kitsunes, who looked like they were just staring at each other.

"Are you speaking telepathically?" The Peasus asked, stomping its hoofs.

"On the nose there. Or rather, the snout," Selim said, smiling.

It nodded. "So...what now?"

"We wait for the king to return. In the meantime, I'll fill you in.

Meanwhile, Nimue was near the lake, looking out at the water. The unicorn saw Mordred; the Cerberus had found a cave and had moved in. Nimue watched it, wondering what it would do. It woke as she watched, all three heads yawning as it padded out of the cave. It growled and looked around. The Cerberus was enjoying its life and went to hunt. Nimue shuddered as she guessed what it was doing, and stepped away from the lake, not wanting to see the Cerberus tear apart animals. It continued to hunt, and then lay back down in its cave. Its three heads yawned, and it fell asleep once again.

She backed up very slowly, so she didn't disturb the creature, and then bolted for the castle. When she got there, the unicorn neighed. This caught everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Shadow asked her.

"I saw Mordred. He's sleeping in a cave near the lake" she said, then looked at Sonic and Percival, noting their upset faces.

"That's not good. What should we do?"

Nimue chuckled; she already had a spell in mind that would slowly revert Mordred into a wild Cerberus. She explained the spell to the king and added "Once it takes effect, he'll think he's a regular old Cerberus. He'll no longer be any trouble to the kingdom. On a different note, what happened? Why are you so upset?" she asked, still looking at Sonic and Percival.

"Our son was kidnapped by him," Sonic said angrily.

The unicorn looked confused at this. "Swift? I didn't see him with Mordred," she said. Sonic looked at Percival in surprise.

"Well, where is he?"

"Maybe one of his minion has your son. I just didn't see Swift with Mordred," she said.

The two griffins looked at each other and nodded.

"He may be in the Underworld," Sonic said.

Everyone froze as Sonic said this. They all knew the Underworld was a dangerous place, and the living weren't suppose to go there.

"The Underworld?" Shadow asked. "But, my King, that's a very dangerous place! What will we do once we get there?"

"We must find my son right away, and then get out of their immediately," Sonic said.

"Maybe we can find someone to help us," Shadow said. "Besides, only the dead ad creatures of the Underworld are allowed there."

Sonic grinned; he had a plan for that. Nimue would transform them into ghosts and Underworld creatures temporarily so they could go there. He explained the plan to the others, and everyone turned to Nimue.

"Will it work?" Silver asked.

"It will," the unicorn said. "Dragons are already underworld creatures, as are werewolves. I will transform some of you into a Cerberus, ghost and demonic horse."

"Very well. Should we go right away, or wait until tomorrow?" Lancelot asked, looking at his king.

Sonic looked at him. "We'll go tomorrow."


	7. A Trip to the Underworld

Chapter 7: A Trip to the Underworld

The next day, everyone got up early. Sonic and Percival decided that Selim should stay behind and hold down the fort. This way, he could also watch Tails, who couldn't go either. Gawain, Galahad, Lancelot, Lamorak, Silver, Blaze and Shadow agreed to go. The wolves and dragon would stay in those forms but Shadow wanted to be a Cerberus, Silver a demonic horse and Lamorak a ghost. Percival and Blaze also decided to be ghosts, but Sonic was flat out set on being a dragon.

"As a ghost I will not be able to fight and save my son. I need to physical form to fight," he argued, when Percival tried to persuade him out of it.

"All right," she said. Sonic nodded, but he considered being a ghost after Percival told him what he could do as one. "What about a demonic horse?" She asked.

"That would be better. Alright, make me a demonic horse," he said.

Nimue nodded and cast the spell. They all screamed in pain as they transformed. Shadow waited as the spell Nimue cast sank in. The flames went out and he screeched. Intense, focused pain burst on his shoulders. Shadow could feel his legs changing into a dogs, the growing fur making him uncomfortable. Feathers fell out as fur replaced them as well. His beak altered, changing into a muzzle. Both eyes became larger and more like a dog's. Inside his body, organs rearranged as his skeleton shifted so he had a different pose. Wings became the front legs, with paws forming to hold him up. Shadow growled as the pain in his shoulders finally subsided. Two more heads ripped out of him, forming to look the same as the original one. A long tail extended from his butt, swishing behind him. Pointed dog ears took shape on his head and he looked around.

Silver blinked after Nimue cast the spell at him, closing his eyes while he waited. Both wings were folded on his back until the magic sent tingles along them. He looked back at them as they spread open. All the feathers flattened and changed into skin. The arm holding them in place remained the same, simply growing in size as the rest of him did as well. Claws force themselves from the tips of the wings. Scales covered his skin, sparkling white in the sunlight. Silver looked at his legs as his face changed. Not much happened to it, since he already had a long face. Both hind legs didn't change the way they bent, growing larger and more muscular instead. Both hooves split so they were tree toed feet with claws. Most of the legs changed to connect with them. Silver smiled at the sight of his legs being finished. The front legs grew muscular and larger, the same basic changes happening to them as well. Horns came out of his head in a crown-like fashion. Spikes added to his form, most of them following his spine. All the hairs making up the tail changed last, molding together and growing into a large tail that dragged on the ground.

Nimue's magic took effect on Sonic the moment it touched him. He already felt his body changing. Both wings were fusing with his sides, causing a large amount of discomfort. Sonic shifted and tried to ignore it as his feet started hurting too. The paws on his hind legs felt as if they had been crushed before forcefully pushed into a hoof shape. He looked as they hardened and changed into actual hooves. The front legs did the same, leaving him standing on four hooves. The general shape of his legs didn't do anything but lose weight. All four of them got thinner and longer. His body simply changed into a horse's. The tail he had swishing through the air behind him broke into millions of hairs. Sonic growled as the structure of his face changed, causing his eyes to do so as well. The beak he had changed into a horse's mouth. Sonic felt his teeth grow and shuddered. Two ears perked up from under his feathers as if they had always been there. A long mane grew out and fell to the side of his neck as he stood there. Sonic shook and his feathers fell off. Black fur took their place, along with darkening what had already been fur.

Once it was done, Sonic turned to Nimue. _Thank you,_ he said.

The unicorn nodded and sent them to the Underworld. Once they were there, they looked around. It was dark and very misty place. They could see ghosts floating everyone, and not all of them were human. The ghosts that Blaze, Lamorak and Percival became wandered around, mingling with the other ghosts. The Cerberus that was Shadow growled, its three heads sniffing the air. They heard a scream coming from the left.

As Sonic began to run at it, Percival shouted "Sonic, wait! I don't think that's Swift!"

Sonic looked at her and neighed. The horse shook its head and continued to gallop. When he arrived where he heard Swift's screaming coming from, he found only an empty area. Then he heard it coming from his left, then up, then down. Swift's screaming was coming from everywhere.

_Darn it,_ the horse said. _I'm only following his echoes. What could he be?_

Percival floated up and looked at Sonic. The king looked at the ghost, her body transparent. "We won't find him from his screaming. Just following Lancelot. He's come here before; he knows his way around," she said.

Sonic looked at the dragon. _You have? When?_

"Over the years. I found the portal by accident, and when I didn't die I started exploring. Did you really believe I was 'just going out to fly with the birds'?" Lancelot said, snickering. Sonic nodded but noticed that Lancelot was transparent. The dragon smiled. "However, there was a price to exploring here. I've become a spirit."

The king nodded. _Only in this world correct?_ he asked.

Lancelot shook his head. "In ours also."

_Interesting. I wish you would've told, but it will still help us with our current situation. Lead on,_ Sonic said.

The dragon nodded. It closed its eyes and became a spirit as it vanished. _Follow the sound of my voice,_ it said.

The creatures smiled and did so.


	8. The Deal

Chapter 8: The Deal  


The others listened to the sounds of Lancelot talking and moving through the Underworld. Sonic felt uneasy, and he tensed up every time he heard Swift scream. They soon came to a large chamber. The spirit's voice stopped for a moment before speaking again.

_We are here,_ it said. _I will warn you, though, that there are many monsters guarding your son. It would be folly to fight them._

Swift's scream echoed through the world again, making Sonic paw the ground angrily. _I don't care. I want my son!_

Lancelot's voice sounded as it led them into the cave. A hydra stood there and saw them. It growled. "So, you have come," it said. "We have been waiting for you."

Suddenly, four Cerberus' appeared out of nowhere, surrounding the group.

_What do you want? _Gawain asked. The wolf stood there, growling. The hydra chuckled.

"You have come for your son," it told Sonic. "You wish for him to return...but if he does, there is a catch. One of you...must give up your souls and take his place in the Underworld. Your soul will swap with his. That is how the Underworld works: if one person leaves, another must take its place."

As everyone looked around, wondering who would take Swift's place, they heard Lancelot's voice. _I'm practically already a part of this world. I will swap spots,_ they heard him say.

"Very well," the hydra said. It roared and Lancelot's spirit appeared. It glowed brightly as its soul came out of its body and into Swift's; the griffin's did the same. The dragon spirit solidified as it looked around.

"Dad?" It asked as it saw Sonic.

_Swift!_ Sonic yelled running to him.

"Very good," the hydra said. "Now kill them!"

The teenage griffin was now the spirit of Lancelot, and the dragon was now Swift. They looked around at the evil creatures, wondering what to do. The spirit screeched as it spoke.

"There, it is done. Now let them go!" it roared.

"Dad?" the dragon said, looking at Sonic.

Sonic looked at the dragon, and then at the spirit. "I wanted to take my son's place," he told it.

"I will not have my king leave his kingdom. You must stay to defeat Mordred," the griffin replied.

Sonic nodded. The griffin smiled as its body became transparent and faded away. Its voice could still be heard. _Now, as I said before, we made the deal, now let them go,_ they heard it say. The hydra looked at the others and nodded. The spirit's voice spoke louder as it addressed its friends. _Go! Stop Mordred and do not let this sacrifice be in vain. I may come out, but not for very long, like all Underworld creatures and those whose souls are in the Underworld. I will do my part to still help you, my king. Now go!_

The horse nodded and vanished, as did the other creatures. Once they got back to the castle, Sonic galloped around and looked at Swift. _I'm glad you're okay,_ he told the dragon.

"So am I, but this is going to take some time to get used to. I wish I could have grown up. I'm a teenager in an adult body!" Swift said, looking at his scaly tail, and accidentally letting out a jet of flame.

The horse neighed a bit and looked at its son. _You'll be fine,_ Sonic said. It looked at Silver and the others.

The white dragon flapped his wings and smiled. "What will we do now, my King?" Silver asked.

_We find out what Mordred is up to. Lancelot can be our inside contact. And Swift, you know how you always said you wanted to be a knight and fight when you were older?_ Sonic said, turning back to his son.

"I did," the dragon said as it nodded.

Sonic smiled and looked at his knights. "Well, you are in an older form, and with a little training, I say that could come true. Any objections?" the king asked.

The dragon shook its head, and the demonic horse nodded. The two walked into the castle, followed by the other knights.

"We need to come up with a way to defeat Mordred," Gawain told Sonic.

"Well, we can't have Nimue change us into Underworld creatures every time we need to get down there to fight or do something. Any ideas?"

"We can just stay in these forms," Blaze said.

Gawain nodded, as did Silver. Sonic looked at his knights, thinking about it. "I happen to like being a griffin however. Is there a way that we could jump between forms at will?"

"I can help with that," Nimue said as the unicorn walked up. It bowed and looked at them, then cast a spell. "I have given you all the ability to change from your Underworld forms to your mythical creature forms at will. However, your mythical forms are still your true, permanent forms."

Sonic smiled, turning back into a griffin. He turned to Swift. "Is he stuck like that? Or could he become a young griffin again?" Sonic asked.

"He's in that form forever," Nimue told him.

The king nodded. "Very well. Swift, if you truly want to be a knight, get in the back. Gawain will start training you. Silver can you help you adapt to the dragon form as well," Sonic said.

The dragon smiled and it walked away.


	9. Back to Camelot

Chapter 9: Back to Camelot

Sonic watched his son leave and sighed, then turned back into a demonic horse and walked up to the two female kitsunes.

Tails looked at him. "How was your trip, my King?" She asked.

_It was fine. Lancelot is looked down in the Underworld, but we got my song back. Now we're going to take down Mordred,_ Sonic said, and Selim relied the message to Tails.

The female kitsune nodded. Sonic smiled at the two and walked away. He looked at Shadow, and the Cerberus smiled._ What should we do now?_ Shadow asked. _Your son is back, and Lancelot is in the Underworld._

_We need to find out what Mordred is doing. Lancelot can help us with that. He can give us news from the Underworld so we know what Mordred's followers are doing. I wonder if he still in that cave by the lake,_ Sonic said, thoughtfully.

"He is," Nimue said. She smiled at them. "The spell I put on him is in effect, and it will slowly complete."

_Perfect. He won't be any more trouble when it does. But in the meantime, let's prepare the town in case he comes back,_ Sonic ordered.

The unicorn nodded and left. Sonic smiled and neighed, then galloped off into the forest to see the two wolves, Gawain and Galahad. When he arrived, he saw the two wolves snoozing under a tree. The carcass of a dear they just killed was lying a few feet away. The demonic horse smiled and walked up to Lamorak. The ghost looked at him and nodded.

"My King," he said, bowing his head.

_Lamorak, _Sonic replied, then turned to the wolves. _This is just becoming routine now._

The two wolves nodded. _These forms will be permanent in a few hours,_ Gawain said.

_Then you'll have complete control, right?_ the king asked.

_We'll have control, just not on the full moons._

_Perfect. And Lamorak, have you tried any powers as a ghost? I heard they can possess people, which could allow you to help us fight again_.

The ghost chuckled. "I have," he said, smiling. "But I can't possess people for long; only for a few minutes. I can turn invisible, fly, become intangible, turn into animal spirits, and other powers."

_Great. That will be helpful,_ Sonic said.

The ghost smiled as it faded away. Sonic chuckled, wondering if any of the other Underworld forms that they had taken were becoming permanent or not.

_So what's the next move?_ Galahad asked.

_We need to find out what Mordred's up to,_ Sonic told the wolf._ I need the two of you, and Lamorak, to spy on him._

_Alright. Is he still in the cave by the lake?_ Gawain asked.

The horse nodded. Gawain growled, and the two wolves ran off. Sonic looked around for Lamorak, wondering where the ghost was. _Lamorak?_ He asked.

Lamorak came out of the ground. "Yes?" It said.

Sonic smiled at it. _What are you going to now that you're a ghost?_

_"Scare people, and do services for my king," Lamorak said, bowing._

The horse nodded and walked forwards. _There is an old abandoned castle not far from here that you can make your home, if you wish. Or you can continued to live here in the forest. But I know that ghosts mostly like to live in a scary habitat._

Lamorak chuckled. "You wouldn't believe. Thank you. Come by if you need my assistance. I'm sure the other ghosts will leave you alone," he said, and floated away.

Sonic watched it fade and smiled, then galloped back to the castle. The horse walked inside and turned back into a griffin, walking up to his son. "How have you been?" He asked. "I'm sorry about you getting kidnapped."

"I don't blame you, dad, I shouldn't have been around the fighting. I don't mind though, being a dragon is...interesting" Swift said, letting out a short jet of flame.

The griffin smiled and looked at Silver, who was in his dragon form. "Have you been training him well?"

"Your kid is a fast learner. Figured out how to use fire fifteen different ways in about half an hour," Silver said, smiling.

Sonic's eyes widened and he nodded. A few minutes later, Percival walked over and put her wing over his body. "Swift looks like he is enjoying himself," she said.

"Very," he agreed, as Silver and Swift flew off for more training. "Anymore, and he'll might as well be our new Lancelot".

Percival smiled and nodded. "What did Galahad, Gawain and Lamorak say to you?"

"Lamorak will stay as a ghost and live in the nearby haunted house. Gawain and Galahad are going to spy on Mordred for us" Sonic replied.

"That sounds great."

Sonic smiled, and snuggled close to her. "How are Selim and Tails doing?" He asked his wife

"Better. Tails is starting to be able to know who is around him. Selim is very helpful in that case" Percival said, also snuggling close to her husband.

"That's great. How are they doing as mates?"

"Very well. Although we let them have their space after you walked in on them" the female griffon said, smirking.

Sonic chuckled. "We should let them have their privacy."

"Of course. I heard it was very awkward for you," the queen said, her smirk widening.

"You could say that."

Percival laughed, and soon fell asleep. Sonic stayed awake, listening to the howls of Gawain and Galahad, and watching Swift and Silver continuing to circle the night sky, before he too fell asleep.


End file.
